Donum
by Lunette Athella
Summary: Hari ulang tahun? Hanya hari biasa dengan sedikit pengecualian ketika orang-orang mengucapkan selamat padamu. Tapi, tidak. Kali ini berbeda. Karena tepat di'hari ulang tahun' ini, aku mendapatkan hadiah paling spesial yang takkan pernah terlupakan seumur hidupku./AkaxReader/First POV/ (long) One-shot/ RnR? ;3


Akhir pekan.

Tak ada tugas tersisa ataupun jam kuliah berlebih. Hanya ada ruang apartemen kosong dan waktu luang yang akan berlalu seperti biasanya. Yah, 'seperti biasanya' dalam artian bangun agak siang—sampai sore kalau bisa, lalu beralih membersihkan diri dan mengisi perut dengan makanan yang ada. Kemudian dilanjutkan membersihkan seantero ruangan yang mendadak lebih mirip sebuah kota yang porak poranda akibat bom nuklir—wow, tolong, salahkan kertas-kertas sisa skripsi gagal serta buku-buku tebal dan bekas snack yang berhamburan.

_Well. _

Bukan salah benda-benda mati itu, memang. Lebih tepatnya, salahkan dosen tak berperikemanusiaan dan tugas darinya yang dalam sehari bisa menyaingi banyaknya pembelahan bakteri dalam tiga jam.

Selesai dengan hal menguras energi fisik maupun psikis itu—Oh! Rasanya perutku mendadak mual layaknya habis menaiki _roaller coaster _lima belas ronde ketika melihat ulang apapun yang tercetak di kertas-kertas itu—mungkin aku akan kembali menghuni _bathtub _dan memborong—lagi isi kulkas untuk teman duduk di kursi malas dengan layar TV yang menampilkan acara _random _atau memutar video _game _dan bermain solo hingga larut.

Yap_, _rutinitas harian sejak SMP ketika tak ada kerjaan. Tapi, sepertinya kali ini Tuhan sedang ingin berbaik hati padaku.

Karena besok, hari yang kupikir akan berjalan seperti 'biasa', malah berbalik sepenuhnya.

**~*Donum*~**

**[Gift!]**

**By Lunette Athella**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko **no **Basuke **(c) **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Rate: K+, T

Genre: **Romance****, **Friendship (maybe?)

.

**Summary: **Hari ulang tahun? Hanya hari biasa dengan sedikit pengecualian ketika orang-orang mengucapkan selamat padamu. Tapi, tidak. Kali ini berbeda. Karena tepat di'hari ulang tahun' ini, aku mendapatkan hadiah paling spesial yang takkan pernah terlupakan seumur hidupku.

**Pair/s: **Akashi X OC, etece.

**Warning/s: **OCs, OOC-ness overload, First POV, College!AU/Modified Canon, Typo/s, etece etece.

**Note: **Fic ini spesial buat **Chi-chan **yang sedang berulang tahun /TANGGAL 7 MEI KEMARIN-KEMARIN-KEMARIN-DAN BANYAK KEMARINNYA LAGI, YEY!/ Gomen telat T^T #garuk tembok secara dramatis(?) /woi

Well, **Otanjoubi omedettou, nee~! **#tebar _confetti_ plus kembang tujuh rupa(?)**. **Doa Lune, semoga Chi-chan diberi kesehatan dan nikmat yang banyak. Oh, semoga juga cepet-cepet dilamar Sei-kun biar ga jadi selingkuh sama Chihiro-niichan XD /nak.

**.**

Eniwei(?), **enjoy~ :'3**

**.**

Berkas-berkas sinar mentari pagi yang menembus helaian tipis yang menutupi benda berbingkai dan berkaca itu berhasil mengganggu acara tidur-nyenyak-hingga-siang-ku. Beruntung malam sebelumnya aku sempat menonaktifkan jam weker yang biasanya bertengger di meja sebelah.

Awalnya setelah menutup rapat-rapat tirai gorden itu—memastikan kali ini sinar-sinar itu takkan mengganggu kegiatanku, aku memutuskan kembali meringkuk nyaman dalam balutan selimut hangat dan menunggu hingga petang. Namun, kedip benda elektronik berbentuk kotak yang terletak tepat di samping jam weker kini mengambil alih perhatianku. Oh, syukurlah aku tak perlu bangun tersentak karena bunyi nyaring yang biasa dikeluarkan benda itu. Aku sempat mengaktifkan mode _silent _tadi malam karena menduga akan ada orang tak tahu diri yang berniat sekali merusak pagiku; salah satu dosen yang mempraktekan Hitler jaman modern, mungkin? Tapi, malah mentari yang tak mengizinkanku tidur lama—sedikit tamparan karma karena seenak jidat menyumpahi dosen-dosen itu? Bisa jadi.

—_wow, karma still exist guys!_

Alih-alih melompat kembali ke benda empuk bernamakan ranjang lalu bergelung nyaman, akhirnya aku menyerah dengan mencoba duduk di tepiannya sembari menguap sesekali kemudian menyambar ponsel tadi.

Aku mengarahkan jemariku dengan malas untuk menyentuh tombol pembuka layar. Dan tampaklah notif mengenai pesan masuk yang jumlahnya melebihi angka sepuluh. Oh, ada juga beberapa panggilan yang terabaikan. Lalu dengan sabar, aku mengecek satu persatu isi pesan tersebut.

Dan detik selanjutnya, sudut bibirku terangkat sedikit ke atas. Rasa kantukku kini mendadak menguap bagaikan eksitensi salju jikalau ada di musim panas. Pesan-pesan itu berintikan satu hal dengan berbagai macam variasi untaian kata. Ada yang manis dan lembut—seperti _cotton candy?—_ada juga yang cukup mengundang tawa tertahan serta lainnya hanya untuk formalitas—meski begitu aku tetap tersenyum membacanya. Yah, ucapan selamat padaku yang berulang tahun hari ini.

Wow, aku bahkan nyaris lupa kalau hari ini peringatan lahirnya eksitensiku di muka bumi.

Setelah puas membaca dan turut membalasnya satu persatu, keningku sedikit menampilkan guratan samar. Pesan-pesan tadi mayoritas berasal dari teman-teman sekampusku. Teman yang dikategorikan cukup dekat ataupun sangat dekat mengingat sikapku yang kadang kelewat supel—mungkin? Tentunya ada beberapa dari keluarga; terutama Papa dan Mama. Dan alasan kenapa aku mengernyit tidak suka adalah fakta bahwa tak ada satupun pesan yang terbaca dan berasal dari salah satu sahabatku sejak SMP—sekumpulan orang yang menamai diri mereka Kiseki no Sedai; orang-orang berbakat dalam basket namun kadang kewarasannya perlu dipertanyakan.

Oh, jadi begitu, kah? Apa aku sudah dilupakan? Bagus—sekali. Memang, belakangan ini kami semua jarang bertemu. Jadi ada kemungkinan kalau aku memang sudah dilupakan. Miris.

Terlebih lagi, orang _itu _turut mengisi daftar orang-orang yang melupakanku. Bagus—ditambah kuadrat, dikalikan tiga lagi kalau boleh.

Kini aku hanya mendengus sebal lalu bersiap melempar benda ber_glitter _perak itu sembarang arah—kebiasaan ketika sedang kesal; melempar benda tak berdosa apa saja yang ada dalam radius dua meter di sekelilingku. Tak peduli kalau nantinya benda malang itu malah berakhir mencium tembok dengan mesra lalu berubah jadi kepingan. Hanya untuk pelampiasan saja. Lebih baik daripada melempari orang-orang itu secara langsung, bukan?

_Well, _bayangkan saja orang-orang yang paling kau harapkan mengisi hari spesialmu kini hilang raib entah minggat ke alam mana.

Terutama _dia. _Kalau dalam penulisan, italic saja takkan cukup. Harus diberi bold, tanda kutip, dan underline serta kurung awal dan akhir supaya terkesan penulisnya siap menghujamkan ribuan panah bagi yang tertuju—err, maksudnya supaya menekankan betapa pentingnya kata itu.

Tapi, kelakuan tidak berperi-keponselan tadi urung aku lakukan begitu melihat notif terakhir yang tampil. Bukan pesan, hanya _voice mail. _

Tunggu, _voice mail? _

Oh, setidaknya ada satu yang cukup spesial di sini.

Dan seulas senyum kembali muncul begitu nama sang pengirim muncul. Di layar tersebut, terpampang jelas rangkaian huruf yang membentuk sepasang kata; Kuroko Tetsuya—sahabatku sejak taman kanak-kanak hingga sekarang. Kalau pria bersurai _baby blue _menggemaskan itu berada tepat dihadapanku sekarang, aku pasti akan menerjangnya hingga sesak nafas. Tapi, sayang sekali aku hanya sendirian di ruangan ini.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, segera kutekan tombol '_open' _pada opsi yang terpampang.

Pesan itu diawali bunyi sesuatu yang agak aneh. Tak cukup untuk membuat tuli mendadak memang. Kemudian disusul suara deheman pelan dan nada monoton khas sang pemilik manik aquamarine.

"_Ehm—_Well, hontouni gomennasai_. Aku tidak bisa datang dan menemuimu secara langsung. _Demo, otanjoubi omedettou~ _Aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan menyertaimu di tahun ini dan tahun-tahun yang akan datang," _ujar sang pengirim VM tulus. Aku sendiri tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum begitu mendengarnya. Setelah itu, jeda sebentar, belum berakhir karena masih tersisa beberapa detik. Hanya suara aneh yang aku asumsikan sebagai efek keadaan sekitarnya yang menyapa.

"_Maaf lagi karena tak menelepon. Aku tahu karena ini akhir pekan kau pasti akan benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu istirahatmu. Jadi, yah, aku pikir lebih baik mengirim _voice mail _saja. Dan kalau kau mempermasalahkan kado, mungkin sepulangku akan ada beberapa untukmu. Tenang saja."_

Aku terkekeh pelan. Pria yang satu ini memang benar-benar mengenalku dengan baik. Dan tunggu. Dia bilang 'pulang'? Apa ia sedang tak berada di Jepang?

Aku menahan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi karena rangkaian kalimatnya belum selesai.

"_Oh ya, aku sempat bertemu Akashi-kun kemarin. Dia bilang padaku untuk sekalian mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu. Kau tahu, kan? Dia benar-benar sibuk sampai mungkin bisa lupa dengan hari lahir kekasihnya sendiri. Jadi, untuk jaga-jaga ia menitip padaku," _kali ini kekehan kecil dari seberang terdengar. Sementara aku sendiri merespon dengan sungutan kesal.

Yap, orang _itu _adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Orang yang berstatus sebagai kekasihku nyaris dua tahun belakangan ini. Biasanya pria bersurai merah yang sangat memikat itu menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar mengajakku berjalan-jalan atau memberikan beberapa benda sebagai hadiah. Paling tidak akan menelepon dan mengucapkan selamat dengan kalimat romantis yang bisa membuatku terbang menembus langit ketujuh. Tapi, sekarang pria itu malah menitip ucapan? Sebegitu sibuknya 'kah sampai tak ada waktu untukku?

_Double-triple _miris.

Namun entah kenapa aku malah menghela nafas pelan. Semenjak lulus SMA, kami memang tak sedekat dulu meski tetap saja memiliki waktu berdua. Aku memilih masuk universitas yang berbeda dengannya. Kedokteran sejak awal adalah tujuanku. Selain itu, ia juga semakin sibuk dengan urusannya di perusahaan milik sang Ayah. Sebagai penerus, bukankah itu mutlak? Ya, aku tak mempermasalahkan semua itu. Aku malah teramat memakluminya. Menjadi seorang kekasih untuk pria idaman seperti Akashi Seijuurou saja sudah cukup membuatku bahagia bukan main. Terlebih dengan semua kesibukannya itu ia masih mengingatku, syukur-syukur.

Namun, jujur saja. Aku merindukannya. Sangat.

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Pria itu sempat bertemu Kuroko tapi tak sempat bertemu denganku? Oh!

_Voice mail _itu berakhir begitu Kuroko mengucapkan salam penutup. Kalau dilihat kembali, _voice mail _tersebut dikirim beberapa jam yang lalu. Malah di saat pergantian hari. Sepertinya aku harus siap memberikan balasan terbaik untuk sahabat seumur hidupku ini tahun depan.

Dan dengan cepat aku lalu memilih opsi '_reply' _kemudian menekan '_start' _untuk mulai merekam suara sebagai _voice mail. _

"Woah~ Kuroko—em, Tetsuya-kun! _Arigatou gozaimasu! _Aku pegang kalimatmu tentang kado tadi, _okay? _Dan memangnya kau sekarang sedang berada di mana? Kenapa tak memberitahuku kalau akan pergi?!" Mendadak suaraku naik satu oktaf layaknya ibu-ibu yang tengah menginterogasi putra kesayangannya yang baru saja pulang setelah kelayapan hingga larut. Aku berdehem sebentar. Mengembalikan nada suaraku.

"Dan apapula itu? Masih sempat bertemu dengan Sei-kun? Padahal aku tidak bertemu dengannya sama sekali dalam seminggu ini! Paling dia hanya menelepon sebentar." Lalu kemudian aku mendengus pelan. Berusaha untuk tak terkikik geli sebenarnya.

"Oh, apa kalian berselingkuh di belakangku?! Hm?" Suaraku sekarang berganti hingga terdengar seolah tengah memaksa seorang pencuri mengakui kejahatannya. Eh, lebih tepatnya seperti seseorang yang baru saja memergoki pacarnya selingkuh—dan memang begitu, haha.

Namun, hal itu kemudian berganti dengan nada menggoda yang kental. "_Demo, daijobu~ _Kalau Sei-kun berselingkuh denganmu, aku setuju, kok!" Dan detik selanjutnya aku tak bisa menahan tawa.

Oh, tolong, salahkan jiwa _fujoshi_-ku yang sering kali bangkit mendadak. Mungkin kalau aku tak berpacaran dengan Akashi, maka pria itu akan dengan senang hati aku pasangkan dengan sang pemilik surai sewarna langit musim panas—biasanya akan ditanggapi oleh kedua orang itu dengan ekspresi kesal masing-masing karena mengaku masih 'normal'; sementara aku sendiri mengakhirinya dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti sekarang. Yah, aku hanya main-main saja, memang. Perasaanku pada Akashi sudah kelewat kental.

"Hahaha! Aku bercanda, kok! Tenanglah~ Tapi bohong kalau aku bilang tak ingin melihat ekspresi kesalmu yang kelewat imut itu. Tapi, yah, lain kali saja, deh. Haha. _Last, _cepat kembali, ya! Kalau bisa akan aku jemput. _Bye-bye._"

Kemudian aku memilih opsi '_send'._ Aku masih sempat senyum-senyum sendiri begitu _voice mail _tadi sudah benar-benar terkirim. Baguslah, _mood-_ku berangsur membaik. Dan karena kantuk yang hilang entah kemana, aku memutuskan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri. Setelah itu, mungkin sedikit berjalan-jalan keluar tidak buruk. Kegiatan bersih-bersih bisa menunggu akhir pekan selanjutnya.

Ho-ho.

.

.

Pukul 11.45? Wow, aku benar-benar bangun kelewat cepat.

Dengan malas, aku melayangkan pandangan pada tampilan langit cerah yang terpapar di atasku. Angin musim semi bermain meniup helaian suraiku serta menyapa penduduk kota dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Beberapa pejalan kaki turut meramaikan suasana yang sudah terlebih dahulu bising akibat populasi kendaraan yang melintasi jalanan.

Area ini memang yang paling ramai.

Tak peduli akhir pekan ataupun hari padat kerja, tak peduli matahari bersinar terik atau salju bertebaran; toko-toko di distrik ini memang yang paling bervariasi dan lengkap.

Aku menatap sekeliling sambil memasukkan kedua tangan di saku _trench coat _putih yang kukenakan. Bergerak sedikit melewati lautan manusia sambil sesekali melirik deretan toko yang kulalui. Ada beberapa toko yang menjual pakaian indah yang tertata rapi, aksesoris menarik, serta café-café.

Lalu saat tengah menatap kaca transparan dari luar toko yang menjual berbagai busana _casual_, tanpa sengaja, sepasang iris _topaz _indah yang bersembunyi di balik _sepia aviator sunglasses_ bertemu pandang denganku dalam satu garis lurus. Lalu detik selanjutnya, suara nyaring yang khas terdengar menggema diiringi berlari mendekatnya sang pemilik manik tadi keluar dari toko tersebut.

"OHAAAYOOU~! Hwaa~ Lama tak berjumpa-ssu!" Dan pria bersurai pirang itu menerjangku hingga nyaris terjungkal ke belakang. Bahkan beberapa orang yang melewati kami sempat melayangkan tatapan heran.

Oh, harusnya aku berlari menjauh saja tadi.

Tapi, apa daya. Refleksku lumayan lambat.

Dan apa pula ini? Kenapa si pirang itu tiba-tiba muncul?

Kali ini lengannya beralih memeluk tubuhku yang lebih kecil dengan erat. Teramat erat sampai rasanya aku tak bisa bernafas dengan baik.

"S—sesak, Kise-kun! To-tolong lepaskan!" ujarku susah payah hingga lebih terdengar seperti cicitan. Bukannya melakukan apa yang aku minta, pria berprofesi sebagai supermodel itu malah menulikan telinganya dan mulai berteriak-teriak nyaring layaknya orang kesetanan.

"Hwwa! Aku kangen-ssu! Kangen banget! Padahal hanya sebulan! Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja 'kan-ssu?!" Kini barulah pria bernama Kise Ryota tersebut bersedia melepaskan pelukan maut tadi meski sepasang tangannya malah beralih mencengkram bahuku kuat-kuat. Spontan saja aku meringis kesakitan.

"Aw! Sungguh, aku tidak baik-baik saja sekarang dengan kedua tanganmu yang nyaris membuat tulangku patah, Kise-kun!" jawabku sengit. Wajah yang awalnya tampak dipenuhi aura blink-blink itu kini malah menampilkan senyum tanpa dosa bersamaan dengan si empunya surai pirang yang akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya. "Hehe, _gomen-_ssu! Aku terlalu bersemangat," kekehnya.

Aku mendengus lalu memijit pelan pundakku yang terasa sedikit nyeri. "Bersemangat bagus memang. Tapi, kalau sampai membuat pundakku tak dapat berfungsi, itu tidak bagus sama sekali," balasku sarkas.

Pria itu lalu terkekeh lagi dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Iya, deh. Maaf-ssu!"

Aku menghela nafas. Memaklumi tingkah pria satu ini yang terkadang kelewat overaktif bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan anak yang masih menghuni taman kanak-kanak. "Oh ya, kupikir kau masih ada di New York," ujarku malas—jengkel lebih tepatnya, lalu kembali berjalan. Pria itu mengikuti. "Eh, apa kau sudah selesai berbelanja?"

Kise mengangguk antusias. "Ya, aku hanya membeli _scarf _ini-ssu," jawabnya sembari menunjukkan sebuah tas belanja bermerek toko tadi. "Dan, ya lagi. Aku baru saja kembali kemarin. Kebetulan sekali langsung bertemu denganmu-ssu!"

Kebetulan, heh?

"Oh."

Dan sepanjang perjalan yang-entah-akan-berakhir-di mana-itu, pria jangkung dengan surai pirang menawan bermarga Kise tersebut terus menerus berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai pekerjaan dan pengalamannya selama sebulan itu. _Trademark-_nya berkalimat dengan akhiran '-ssu' sejak SMP memang sama sekali tak berubah. Sesekali aku hanya menanggapinya dengan 'Oh', 'Ya', atau menjawab dengan pertanyaan lain jikalau menyangkut sesuatu yang menarik.

Tapi, tiba-tiba kakiku berhenti tepat dihadapan sebuah toko yang etalasenya menampilkan sebuah heelssewarna dark cherry lembut. Heels-nya tak melebihi sepuluh sentimeter dengan platform berwarna hitam setinggi dua sentimeter. Selain itu, pernak-pernik penghiasnya tak begitu banyak. Hanya sepasang satin flower berenda ditiap-tiap bagian pergelangan kaki sehingga terkesan sederhana namun memikat. Oh, sungguh. Meskipun koleksi heels_-_ku bisa dihitung sebelah tangan, entah kenapa aku benar-benar ingin membelinya.

Namun, aku malah berdecak sebal begitu menyadari fakta kecerobohanku sendiri yang terlalu rajin pergi tanpa mengecek barang bawaan terlebih dahulu. Alhasil, tak ada satupun yang dapat aku gunakan untuk membeli heelscantik itu.

Aku menghela nafas perlahan untuk menghilangkan kesal dan mencoba melanjutkan jalan kembali. Toh, mungkin bisa lain hari.

Namun tepat sebelum itu, Kise tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku dan turut melihat apa yang terpampang di balik kaca tebal pembatas toko tersebut.

"Heelsyang cantik. Pasti cocok sekali kalau dipakai olehmu-ssu!" ujarnya dengan wajah berseri-seri sembari menunjuk tepat pada heelstadi.

Aku memajukan bibirku beberapa senti; pose alami kedua saat kesal atau sebal—tentunya yang pertama adalah pose siap-menggapai-benda-benda-sekitar-lalu-melemparnya-sembarang-arah.

"Yah, aku juga berharap bisa membelinya kemudian memajangnya pada salah satu etalase yang ada di apartemenku. Sayang sekali, tampaknya dompetku malah nganggur di atas tempat tidur," sahutku sinis. Yah, aku memang tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi apapun itu. Kontras sekali dengan Mr. Wajah Sedatar Talenan a.k.a Kuroko Tetsuya yang bernotabene sebagai kakak-tanpa-hubungan-darah-ku—err, sahabatku maksudnya.

Kise melihat tampangku yang—wow, mengenaskan sekali—itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sungguh membuatku tergoda ingin menjedukkan kepala pirangnya ke tiang terdekat.

Mungkin, hal itu akan benar-benar terealisasikan kalau saja tanganku tak langsung ditarik memasuki toko tersebut. Spontan aku berjengkit kaget dan berusaha melepaskan pegangannya begitu seorang pramuniaga wanita mendatangi kami.

Lalu kemudian pria itu dengan antusias menunjuk ke arah heels tadi sembari berseru lantang, "Tolong heels yang itu! Aku ingin gadis ini mencobanya-ssu!"

.

.

Dan di sinilah aku.

Berjalan ling-lung dengan sebuah bungkusan yang terayun bebas di tangan kiri. Entah kenapa, rasanya aku akan membiarkan bungkusan itu terlepas dari peganganku kemudian melayang bebas lalu jatuh menimpa seseorang ataukah memeluknya erat karena berisi sesuatu yang aku inginkan.

Entahlah.

Akhirnya aku malah tak melakukan keduanya.

Dan juga, perjelas, saat ini aku sedang—kembali—berjalan menyusuri pertokoan seorang diri.

Yep, seorang diri karena Kise baru saja meninggalkanku beberapa menit yang lalu setelah membelikan heels cantik tadi. Ada urusan penting, katanya. Oh, tepat saat itu juga aku sempat dilema antara bersiap menerjang pria bermanik topaz itu lalu memeluknya bahagia ataukah melemparnya ke jurang terdekat. Namun, karena tak ada 'jurang terdekat' dan masih punya harga diri untuk tak melakukan hal _childish _seperti 'menerjang lalu memeluk' di depan umum, aku hanya bergumam terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum memberi lambaian padanya yang menghilang di balik kerumunan orang.

Kenapa aku ingin 'menerjang lalu memeluk'nya? Tentunya karena ia membiarkanku memiliki heels tadi secara gratis.

Lalu, kenapa aku ingin 'melemparnya ke jurang terdekat'? Simpel. Karena setelah beberapa menit berbincang dan berjalan bersama sampai membelikanku sesuatu, ia bahkan tak ingat kalau 'ini adalah hari ulang tahunku'. Yap, Kise termasuk golongan orang-orang yang lupa akan hari itu dan berstatus sebagai teman dekatku semenjak SMP—salah satu KiseDai. Bagus, dia benar-benar melupakannya.

Kejam sekali.

Terlalu larut dalam acara 'merungut kesal sambil sesekali mengumpat si pirang', aku tidak sadar seorang pria _raven _melintas tepat di sampingku.

Dan, buk.

Aku sukses membuat barang bawaannya berhamburan di jalan.

"Astaga! Maaf! Maaf!" seruku panik sendiri lalu mencoba membantunya memungut kembali benda-benda yang tampaknya didominasi bahan-bahan masakan.

Eh? Bahan-bahan masakan?

Spontan aku mendongak dan bertemu pandangan dengan sepasang iris gelap yang memesona. Iris yang nampak seolah hamparan langit malam yang sanggup membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya terlena. Sebuah senyum manis turut terukir di paras pria dengan potongan rambut yang menutupi sebelah matanya tersebut. Kini ia malah beranjak berdiri setelah memastikan semua barang-barangnya kembali ke tempat semula. Sontak aku mengikuti gerakannya.

Tampaknya familiar.

Dan dengan sebelah alis terangkat, sedikit ragu aku bertanya. "Eng—Himuro Tatsuya, _desu ne_?" ujarku pelan, takut salah mengira orang. Sebagai jawaban, pria itu mengangguk sedikit lalu kembali tersenyum hingga sepasang maniknya bersembunyi dan menampilkan _eye smile _yang membuatku _speechless_ seketika.

Uh-oh. Manis sekali.

—_Hei!_

"S-souka. Kalau b-begitu Himuro-kun, aku—"

"Temannya Atsushi, bukan?" Ia balik bertanya. Dan sebelum aku sempat mengangguk, ia kemudian menunjuk bangunan yang berdiri tepat di samping kami. "Masuklah sebentar. Kami sedang senggang dan bukankah bagus kalau kita berbincang sebentar? Atsushi ada di dalam." Ia tersenyum lagi. Dan senyumnya kali ini berhasil menghipnotisku hingga menggerakkan kedua kaki memasuki bangunan tersebut. Sepertinya aku lupa kalau jelmaan titan satu itu punya toko di distrik ini.

"_Mou~ _Tak kusangka Muro-chin membawa tamu. _Demo, daijobu~ to ohisashiburi, nee~" _Masih dengan tampang malas seperti biasanya, Murasakibara berdiri di sana dengan setelan putih miliknya. Ia memberi isyarat padaku untuk mengambil tempat duduk. Tak ada satupun pelanggan di sana.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menjawabnya sembari membungkuk sedikit. "_Hai'. Ohisahiburi mo, _Murasakibara-kun."

Sementara Himuro menghilang menuju dapur ditemani Murasakibara, aku hanya duduk diam sambil memandangi interior tempat ini. cukup klasik dengan etalase-etalase yang menampilkan banyak _cake _yang—dapat kutebak, rasanya pasti enak sekali. Begitu kembali dari dapur untuk menyimpan belanjaan tadi, Himuro datang dengan sepiring _cake _besar ber-_topping _krim yang dilapisi coklat bubuk dan stroberi segar sebagai penghiasnya. Ia meletakkan _cake _itu dihadapanku.

Dan begitu cuping hidungku menangkap aromanya, aku dapat menebak jenis _cake_ itu dengan mudah.

"Tiramisu?" Yap, salah satu _cake _favoritku. Dan, wow, tepat sekali saat perutku memainkan orkes dadakan. Meski bukan menu utama, tapi, tak apalah. Juga, sudah lama sekali aku tidak mencicipi _cake _yang satu ini.

Murasakibara mengangguk pelan, helaian ungunya turut bergerak-gerak. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di depanku. Sementara itu, Himuro hanya merespon dengan ulasan senyum tipis lalu memotong _cake_ itu menjadi beberapa bagian. Setelah selesai, ia turut mengambil posisi di samping sang pemilik manik _violet._

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau sedikit perbincangan?" Ia tersenyum manis, lagi—mungkin dekat-dekat dengannya aku bisa diabetes.

Ajaibnya, kami justru mengikuti perkataannya dan mulai berbincang hangat layaknya sahabat karib yang malah membuatku heran sendiri. Karena baik aku, ataupun Murasakibara dan dirinya sama sekali tak begitu dekat. Pengecualian untuk kedua lelaki itu.

Sungguh, Himuro Tatsuya? Apa dia benar-benar bisa menghipnotis seseorang?!

.

.

Ya, dia bisa menghipnotis seseorang!

Dan sekarang aku berada di bawah kendalinya karena tampak sedang berdiri dihadapan sebuah butik yang menjual gaun-gaun indah untuk pesta bahkan pernikahan. Di depan pintu kaca yang menutupi butik tersebut, terdapat tanda bertuliskan '_close_' yang berarti mereka tak menerima pelanggan. Tapi, aku di sini bukan untuk mencari sesuatu yang akan digunakan menghadiri acara tertentu. Melainkan karena si _raven _tadi memintaku membawa sekotak _manjū _yang dibungkus rapi untuk pemilik butik bernuansa era victorian tersebut.

Aku mendecak sebal. Ini sudah sore dan aku ingin punya waktu sedikit saja untuk paling tidak membersihkan area kamar.

Cepat-cepat saja aku bergegas akan membuka pintu tersebut. Yah, tepat sebelum seorang pria berkulit _tan _membukanya terlebih dahulu. Sontak aku tersentak pelan begitu mengenali sosok yang menjulang beberapa senti dihadapanku itu.

Satu langkah mundur, aku berteriak sedikit. "A-aomine-kun!"

"Ho, yo! Tumben melihatmu di sini. Ada apa?" sapanya. Alih-alih menjawab, aku malah menyodorkan bungkusan di peganganku tepat di depan wajahnya. Aomine—lengkapnya, Aomine Daiki—mengernyit heran dengan gerakan refleks memundurkan kepalanya beberapa senti. "Himuro-kun memintaku membawakan ini pada pemilik butik. Dan juga, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku balik.

Belum sempat pria navy blue itu menjawab pertanyaanku, seorang gadis dengan manik secerah light fuchsia muncul tepat di belakangnya. Menyapa dengan wajah berseri-seri dan senyum mengembang serta aura blink-blink yang menguar hebat—sebelas-dua belas dengan milik si pirang Kise. Spontan membuatku dan Aomine—yang tumben—kompakan berjengkit menjauh dari sang gadis.

Gadis itu kukenali sebagai Satsuki Momoi. Salah satu sahabatku yang juga sempat cinta buta pada Kuroko. Namun, sayang sekali malah berbelok arah dan menyadari kalau perasaannya yang sebenarnya justru jatuh pada teman sejak kecilnya; sebut saja si biru tua, Aomine Daiki. Yap, mereka sekarang resmi sepasang kekasih. Jadi, aku tak heran jikalau menemukan mereka berdua sekaligus. Aku hanya heran mengapa mereka berada di tempat ini.

"Konnichiwa~! Wah, apa itu _manjū _yang Baachan pesan? Arigatou naa~" Dan gadis itu langsung mengambil alih bungkusan tadi dari peganganku.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Baachan dia bilang? Dan dari mana pula ia tahu bungkusan itu berisi _manjū? _Kupikir Himuro hanya 'tak sengaja meminta tolong padaku mengantarkan bungkusan tersebut karena menurutnya aku punya waktu senggang berlebih sementara dia harus melakukan sesuatu bersama Murasakibara; padahal kenyataannya aku ingin sekali pulang dan melanjutkan aktifitas yang tertunda'. Wow. Seharusnya dia berpikir Himuro yang akan mengantarnya, kan? Apa mungkin pria itu sudah memberitahunya terlebih dahulu?

Dan juga, setelah berbincang panjang lebar tadi, baik si surai _raven _ataupun _violet _sama-sama tak mengungkit apapun tentang 'hari ini'. Alih-alih merungut kesal, aku malah menghela nafas perlahan. Mungkin memang mereka tak ingat dan—malas mengingatnya.

Kembali ke topik sebelumnya. Aku menatap Momoi lurus-lurus. "_Nee, _Momoi-chan. Apa Baachanmu adalah pemilik butik ini?" tanyaku pelan. Gadis itu mengangguk sembari mendekap bungkusan tadi. Terjawab sudah pertanyaanku mengenai hubungan tempat ini dan sepasang biru-pink itu. "Selain itu, aku bekerja _part-time _di sini. Kau tahu sendiri, kan? Aku mengambil jurusan desain," lanjutnya.

Aku hanya ber-oh ria sebagai jawaban.

Detik kemudian—tepatnya sedetik sebelum aku menyuarakan kalimat 'hey, aku pulang dulu, yah', gadis itu malah menarik lenganku memasuki bangunan tersebut diikuti Aomine yang sempat menguap malas.

"Kebetulan sekali kau ada di sini! Aku baru saja menyelesaikan rancangan terbaruku, loh. Mau jadi yang pertama mencobanya?" ujarnya kelewat bersemangat sembari menuntunku duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada. Sejenak aku hanya terdiam dan menatap ruangan berisi puluhan jenis gaun indah itu sebelum akhirnya bergumam menyetujui. Terlalu lelah menyangkal karena sifat gadis satu ini yang jarang sekali menyerah dan puluhan rayuan ampuh miliknya.

Momoi tersenyum lebar. "Baik! Tunggu di sini sebentar, ya. Akan kuambilkan gaunnya." Dan ia menghilang di balik pintu menuju ruangan selanjutnya.

Bosan hanya menatap gaun-gaun tadi, kini aku beralih melirik Aomine yang baru saja menutup pintu masuk.

"Aomine-kun."

Pria itu menyahut, "Hm?"

"Kenapa butik ini ditutup? Padahal toko-toko lainnya malah ramai." Pertanyaan sama yang aku lontarkan pada pasangan Mura-Muro tadi. Mereka hanya kompakan menjawab bahwa Murasakibara ingin memperbarui menu.

"Itu karena Bibinya Satsuki sedang mengurusi beberapa hal di butik cabang lainnya. Sementara Satsuki malah sibuk dengan bagian terakhir dari rancangan barunya. Jangan tanya kenapa tak ada karyawan lain karena butik ini khusus diurusi oleh keluarga Momoi. Jadilah mereka sepakat menutupnya untuk hari ini," jawabnya cepat dan panjang serta diakhiri hanya dalam satu helaan nafas. Sukses membuatku mengernyit heran ditambah fakta bahwa pria itu menolak kontak mata denganku.

Aku mengernyit sebentar.

"Souka." Alih-alih bertanya kembali, aku memutuskan mengangguk pelan. Mengenyahkan rasa heranku karena rasa lelah dan malas meladeni yang menang jumlah.

Sepersekian detik berikutnya, gadis bersurai pink tadi tiba-tiba muncul dengan ekspresi yang entah kenapa membuatku merinding tidak karuan. Pasalnya, ekspresi dengan senyum mengembang secara tidak normal itu sama dengan ekspresi yang biasa dikeluarkannya ketika selesai melakukan 'sesuatu di dapur'. _Gulp. _Hei! Dia bukan akan memberikanku masakannya yang—wow, itu, kan? Hanya mencoba gaun.

Sementara itu, pria dengan mahkota navy ikut-ikutan menyengir aneh dan mendorong pundakku perlahan mendekati kekasihnya.

Oh… kenapa firasatku buruk, yah?

.

.

Aku tidak tahu akan menyebut ini hal baik atau buruk.

'Baik'nya, itu bukan makanan meletup-letup yang bisa membuat perut berputar tujuh hari tujuh malam. Malah, gaun itu tampak sangat elegan. Dengan model atasannya tanpa lengan, namun dikaitkan sebuah pita yang melilit leher dengan indah. Warnanya didominasi merah yang mengingatkanku pada mawar dan 'seseorang'.

Uh-oh. _Yep, _bagian 'buruk'nya adalah 'seseorang' itu.

Menggeleng cepat, aku berusaha mengenyahkan visi seorang pria dengan seringai mempesona yang tiba-tiba muncul seenak jidat.

Aku kembali menelaah gaun tadi. Bagian rok gaun tersebut mengembang hingga di atas lutut. Dihiasi sebuah kain berbentuk lilitan bunga hitam yang tersampir di kiri pinggangnya namun turut menjuntai hingga bawah mencapai betis. Kombinasi merah dan hitam yang membuatnya terkesan berkelas juga memesona.

Untuk sementara, aku terpikat akan tampilan gaun tersebut. Bahkan setelah cermin oval seukuran tubuh tersebut malah menampilkan sosokku dengan balutan sang gaun merah, aku justru terpaku diam. Bergeming. Hingga gadis bermarga Momoi tadi muncul

"Bagaimana? Cantik, kan?" Gadis di sampingku itu tersenyum lebar. Aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan mengiyakan.

Jemari lentiknya kini bermain dihelaian rambutku yang sekarang tertata lebih rapi dari saat meninggalkan apartemen tadi. Diikat menyamping dan bagian bawah sedikit ikal. Sebuah tiara kecil yang tersampir indah digunakan sebagai penghiasnya.

Untuk sesaat, aku termenung. Gadis yang tak begitu akrab dengan dandanan sepertiku ini, kenapa malah mengiyakan permintaan Momoi tadi?

"Aku juga baru saja selesai dengan rancangan gaun pernikahan! Mau mencobanya ju—"

"Tidak, terima kasih," selaku cepat.

'Aku. Harus. Pulang. Secepat. Mungkin,' batinku berteriak frustasi.

Momoi hanya terkekeh sebagai jawabannya. Detik selanjutnya, pintu ruang ganti tersebut dibuka perlahan dan menampilkan Aomine dengan sebuah bungkusan dipegangannya. Aku mengenali benda itu sebagai hadiah yang diberikan Kise beberapa saat yang lalu. Pria tersebut lalu bergerak ke arah kekasihnya lalu menyodorkan bungkusan tersebut.

"Ini heelsnya, Satsuki. Cepatlah, _mereka _sudah menunggu di luar." Tanpa memberikanku kesempatan untuk bertanya mengapa pria navy tadi mengambil heelsku dan memberikannya pada Momoi setelah mengatakan hal aneh macam tadi, sang gadis _peach _malah sudah membuka kotak pembungkusnya. Menyodorkan sepasang heels yang senada dengan gaun yang aku kenakan.

"Pakailah. Bukan 'kah terlihat cocok sekali?" ujarnya dengan tampang berbinar. Malas menjawab, aku hanya menurut dan mengenakan heels tersebut. Manikku menangkap pantulan diri dihadapan cermin. Benar memang. Tampak benar-benar pas jika dilihat keseluruhan.

"Ah~ Kau cantik sekali kalau seperti ini," pujinya. Aku hanya mengulum senyum tipis, "_Thanks."_

"_Nee~ _Bagaimana kalau kita perlihatkan juga pada_nya?" _

Pada…_nya?_

Dan lagi, entah yang keberapa kalinya dalam beberapa jam terakhir, aku ditarik menuju pintu untuk kembali ke ruangan awal tanpa sempat protes atau sekedar buka suara. Begitu sampai, aku mengernyit heran begitu pupilku menangkap kehadiran seorang pria bermahkota sekelam malam yang dibelah tengah dan temannya yang memiliki manik secerah zamrud.

"Takao-kun? Midorima-kun? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanyaku spontan. Bukannya menjawab, Takao justru melebarkan cengiran khas sembari menatapku dengan tatapan—err, bersemangat sekaligus senang sehingga kusimpulkan bahwa hal itu aneh? Sementara itu, Midorima malah tampak acuh dan tidak terlihat akan menjawab. Malah mulai bergerak menuju pintu keluar.

"Cepatlah. _Dia _pasti tidak akan mengampuni kita kalau sampai datang terlambat-nanodayo."

"Wo~ Baik! Baik! Tuan Putri ini akan segera menemui pangerannya~"

Dan lagi—lagi dan lagi, aku berakhir ditarik—diseret paksa oleh orang-orang ambigu ini.

.

.

"Err~ Midorima-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Midorima-kun~?"

"Apa?"

"Em, kenapa kita harus menggunakan _ini? _Memangnya kita mau kemana?_"_

Barulah pria bersurai lumut itu bersedia memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap lurus-lurus manikku. "Hanya ini kendaraan yang ada dan kau akan tahu tujuan kita setelah sampai-nanodayo," jawabnya sembari menaikkan kacamatanya yang bahkan tak melorot barang satu senti-pun. Aku mengernyit sebentar sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. Jawabannya sama sekali tak membantu.

"Memangnya kenapa-nanodayo? Kau malu?"

"Uhm."

Jelas saja aku malu setengah mati!

Tahu kenapa? Saat ini, aku—masih dengan balutan gaun dan tiara yang menyampir rambutku, malah duduk manis berhadapan dengan si pria bersurai lumut diatas sebuah _bickshaw—bicyle rickshaw—_melintasi area ramai dan sekarang malah jadi tontonan gratis_. _

Orang waras macam mana yang tidak malu?!

Aku menjerit dalam hati—tak mau semakin membuat orang-orang itu menatapku seolah melihat gadis berkerusakan mental stadium akhir.

Tambahan, pasti wajahku kali ini sama merahnya dengan gaun yang aku kenakan.

Aku menghela nafas pasrah. Betul-betul hari ini. Mengerikan sekali.

Kenapa bisa aku tiba-tiba bertemu dengan orang-orang ini? Kupikir mereka melupakanku—dan ya mereka memang melupakanku, terbukti dari tak ada satupun yang mengingat ultahku meski sudah bertemu secara langsung. Dan KiseDai yang kumaksud; yap, semua orang warna-warni tadi adalah KiseDai dengan pengecualian untuk Takao dan Himuro.

Belum sempat aku mengumpat lebih jauh, suara Takao terkikik dan _bickshaw _yang tiba-tiba berhenti mengambil alih perhatianku.

"Sudah sampai."

Eh?

Aku menoleh menghadap Midorima dan mengikutinya turun dari _bickshaw _tersebut sebelum menyadari sekarang tengah berada di daerah yang tak seramai distrik tadi. Tepatnya, dibagian utara taman kota yang memang sepi karena kebanyakan dipenuhi tumbuhan sana-sini meski tetap disediakan area untuk _jogging_. Salah satu tempat favoritku yang memang hobi dengan berbagai macam bunga-bunga.

"Tuan Putri, tugas kami hanya sampai di sini." Takao berujar sambil memasang senyum seribu watt yang membuat sebelah alisku naik. 'Tuan Putri', dia bilang? Dan lagi, 'tugas' apa?

"Apa maksudm—"

Dan suara rendah dari sebelahku menyela. "Masuklah dan cari 'pangeranmu'. Mawar adalah ciri khasnya, bukan? Cepatlah karena dia tak suka menunggu."

Apa-apaan lagi itu?! Sudah memotong kalimatku seenaknya, sekarang pria lumutan—ehm, bersurai sewarna lumut itu malah langsung melarikan diri bersama Takao yang entah sejak kapan bisa mengendarai _bickshaw _tersebut dengan kecepatan luar biasa mengerikan.

Aku memijit keningku. Sebenarnya aku sedang bermain permainan apa sekarang? Tiba-tiba didandani seperti ini dan malah ditinggalkan seorang diri. Dan lagi, sinar matahari yang awalnya terlalu terik sampai-sampai mengganggu acara pagiku, kini perlahan tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Aku memutar bola mataku, capek. Ditambah lagi, perutku mulai memainkan orkestra bagian kedua. Hei, aku hanya makan makanan penutup tadi!

Dan, apa tadi Midorima itu bilang untuk menemui 'pangeran'ku? Oh, kuharap siapapun orang itu memiliki ponsel yang berguna karena aku ingin cepat-cepat menelepon seseorang yang bisa membawaku pulang. Miris sekali karena ponsel milikku malah tertinggal di butiknya Satsuki.

Dengan langkah cepat, aku memutari taman itu.

Mawar, mawar, mawar? Di mana mawar? Aku bersiap melangkah lagi sebelum,

…tunggu dulu.

Mawar?!

"Sedang mencari seseorang?"

Ah, sial. Kenapa aku baru sadar ketika sang objek sendiri yang menyapa duluan?

Dan sepersekian detik selanjutnya, dengan satu gerakan memutar, aku mendapati seorang pria yang surai merah menawannya bermain mengikuti angin. Sepasang iris heterokromnya yang indah menatap lurus tepat pada manikku—sukses membuatku nyaris meleleh di tempat. Terlebih lagi, kini ia memasang senyum lembut padaku. Senyuman yang selalu berhasil membuat debaran jantungku meningkat drastis juga teramat kurindukan.

Oh, astaga. Tuhan, aku diuji lagi, kah?

Hening.

Aku mematung. Rasanya saat ini aku tengah bermimpi karena melihat Akashi Seijuurou, dengan balutan kemeja putih polos yang dilapisi jas hitam tengah berdiri dihadapanku. Benar-benar terasa terlalu aneh untuk disebut kenyataan.

Bahkan ketika jemari hangatnya terulur dan menyentuh sebelah pipiku, aku hanya bergeming dengan pupil membulat sempurna. Berpikir puluhan kali, 'nyata' atau 'tidak'?

Nyata atau tidak?

Tidak…

"Kau cantik sekali."

…nyata?

Detik itulah aku tersadar ini bukan mimpi ataupun imajinasiku belaka. Orang itu dan eksitensinya dihadapanku adalah nyata. Spontan aku menghambur dan memeluknya erat. Meluapkan semua perasaanku—senang, jengkel, kesal, namun sangat merindukannya—dalam satu pelukan erat.

"Bodoh. Aku merindukanmu." Aku mengeratkan pelukanku.

Akashi terkekeh pelan sembari sebelah tangannya balas memeluk pinggangku, sementara sebelah lainnya malah mengusap suraiku lembut.

"Hei, aku hanya tidak bertatap wajah denganmu dalam seminggu," ujarnya dengan nada lembut yang hanya biasa ditujukan padaku.

Aku merungut sebal. "Kau pikir tidak melihatmu selama lebih dari 168 jam bisa membuatku tenang, hm? Sei-kun bodoh! Tidak peka pula! Apa kau benar-benar selingkuh dengan Tetsuya-kun?!" umpatku kesal.

Pria itu tergelak. "Aku tidak tahu meninggalkanmu selama seminggu dapat membuatmu berubah jadi _tsundere _begini. Dan, astaga. Seharusnya aku benar-benar memusnahkan virus yang membuatmu jadi _fujoshi _begitu."

"Musnahkan saja kalau bisa," cibirku. Aku lalu mendorongnya pelan agar dapat menatap maniknya lurus-lurus. "Ya, tinggalkan aku lebih lama lagi dan mungkin aku berubah jadi _yandere," _balasku berusaha terdengar sinis meski gagal. Ah, berusaha bagaimanapun untuk tetap menjadi kesal pada pria satu ini selama lebih dari dua puluh empat jam selalu saja tak berhasil. Bahkan detik selanjutnya bisa-bisa saja aku malah berbalik mengkhawatirkannya.

"Baiklah. Maaf, maaf. Tak boleh ada lebih dari satu _yandere _di sini," ucapnya diiringi sebelah sudut bibir yang terangkat ke atas—menampilkan seringai yang siap membutakan mata.

Aku mendengus, "Kau tahu, Sei-kun? Kata 'maaf' sudah terlalu banyak digunakan sehingga terasa tak ada artinya lagi." Aku melipat kedua lenganku di depan dada, memajukan bibirku beberapa senti dan berbalik menatap arah lain—singkatnya, memasang pose kesal lagi—dan gagal lagi kalau di depannya.

Detik selanjutnya, wajahku digerakkan paksa untuk kembali bertatap lurus dengan heterokromnya. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya menekan daguku lembut lalu menariknya mendekat hingga parasnya hanya berjarak tak kurang dari sepuluh sentimeter dariku.

"Dan kau tahu? Aku paling suka melihat wajahmu yang sedang kesal itu."

Lalu pria bersurai merah itu mengeliminasi jarak yang ada hingga bibirnya yang lembut dan manis menyapa bibirku. Menimbulkan sensasi aneh namun memabukkan di sekujur tubuh. Beberapa kecupan kecil diberikan tanpa jeda. Membuat nafasku yang beraturan kini memburu. Aliran darah memenuhi pipiku. Meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya kami seperti ini, tetap saja rasanya aku benar-benar bisa berubah jadi lelehan dalam sekejab.

Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama. Ia kemudian memberikan jarak diantara wajah kami dan memasang senyum lembut begitu mendapati wajahku yang mungkin lebih merah dibandingkan tomat yang sudah matang.

Ia terkekeh lagi. Menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku lalu berbisik lembut dengan tangan yang memainkan helaian rambutku. "Kalau kata 'maaf' saja tak cukup, bagaimana kalau kata 'maaf' dan ucapan 'selamat ulang tahun'?"

Satu detik, aku mengernyit.

Dua detik, seringai terpampang jelas di paras bak porselennya.

Tiga detik,

"Eh?!"

Dan,

Duaarrr!

Suara letusan kecil namun bergantian diiringi confetti yang bertebaran ke mana-mana sontak membuatku terkejut. Aku lalu mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap sekeliling dengan mata yang mengerjab beberapa kali.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN~!"

Dan, confetti bertebaran lagi. Kali ini aku dapat melihat jelas beberapa orang bersurai layaknya pelangi yang entah datang dari mana, kini tengah mengerubungiku.

Ya, orang-orang yang sempat hadir dalam daftar 'menjengkelkan karena hari ini tiba-tiba muncul lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja' ada di sini. Dimulai dari Kise, Takao, dan Momoi yang saat ini masih asyik menebar confetti dan menyanyikan lagu 'selamat ulang tahun' layaknya lupa umur. Lalu Midorima dan Aomine yang malah pasang gaya sok _cool _meski tetap turut bernyanyi karena paksaan tiga orang tadi.

Selain itu, ada Himuro yang tersenyum manis sambil mengiringi dengan tepukan tangan pelan, dan Murasakibara yang baru muncul dengan sebuah _cake _besar yang dibawa dengan troli. Aku baru menyadari satu hal. Mereka semua berpakaian kasual. Lalu, untuk apa aku menggunakan gaun dan Akashi memakai jas?

Dan _cake _yang langsung dihadapkan padaku bersamaan dengan berakhirnya lagu yang mereka nyanyikan membuatku berhenti memberikan hipotesa atas pertanyaan tadi. Kemudian Murasakibara merogoh sesuatu dan menyalakan lilin yang ada di sana.

"Tiup lilinnya-ssu! Tiup lilinnya!"

"Iya! Iya! Jangan lupa ucapkan permohonanmu."

Orang-orang itu menatapku lembut dengan senyum mengembang di paras masing-masing. Aku sendiri malah menutup mulutku tidak percaya sekaligus kaget dengan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Kupikir…kalian tidak ingat," ucapku lirih dan seketika pandanganku menjadi buram.

_Well, _ini kali pertama aku menghabiskan hari ulang tahunku seperti ini. Biasanya hanya pergi berdua dengan Akashi atau makan malam bersama keluarga. Jadi, entah kenapa rasanya aku terlalu senang sampai ingin menangis.

"Ya, awalnya aku memang lupa, sih." Pria bersurai navy itu menjawab dengan cengiran lebar. "Ahominecchi memang pelupa-ssu! Tapi, selain dia, semuanya ingat, kok." Kali ini Kise yang tersenyum lebar malah mendapat jitakan dari Aomine yang tak terima disebut seperti itu.

"Oi, Kise! Siapa yang kau sebut 'Aho', hah?!"

"Telinga 'Aho'minecchi sedang rusak, yah? Ya 'Aho'minecchi yang kumaksud!"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, teme!"

"ITTAAAII~"

Dan adegan itu diakhiri dengan Kise yang mulai menangis meraung-raung begitu mendapat jitakan kedua dari Aomine. Aku tertawa pelan sambil mengusap mataku untuk menghentikan cairan bening yang siap meluncur. "Souka," ujarku diiringi senyum tulus.

"Sebenarnya semua ini dari awal sudah kami—plus Kuroko rencanakan-nanodayo." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya dengan gaya oh-midorima-sekali. "Yah, ditambah berbagai improvisasi karena kadang kau bertindak diluar rencana kami," lanjutnya.

Aku mengernyit heran. "He? Jadi maksudmu sejak tadi pagi aku bertemu Kise-kun, semua itu bagian dari rencana kalian?" Mereka serempak mengangguk.

"Tidak juga, sih. Awalnya aku ingin menjemputmu di apartemenmu karena mengira kau akan bangun agak siang. Tapi, ternyata sudah bangun duluan-ssu! Jadilah aku berakting 'tengah berbelanja disalah satu toko'," pria bermanik topaz itu langsung menghentikan acara menangis buayanya lalu tertawa canggung.

Oh, astaga. Pantas saja rasanya terlalu banyak kebetulan.

Tapi, bagaimana dia tahu kalau aku sudah bangun terlebih dahulu?

Belum sempat aku membuka mulut untuk kembali bertanya, Murasakibara sudah menyela. "Cepat tiup lilinnya~ Sudah hampir meleleh, loh."

Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataannya. Toh, yang penting mereka sudah mau repot-repot menyediakan semua ini untukku. Dan aku mulai meniup lilin itu hingga habis dan disambut tepuk tangan heboh dari trio paling berisik di sana—err, Kise, Takao dan Momoi maksudnya.

"_Nee, nee. _Apa permohonanmu-ssu?" tanya Kise antusias. Aku memasang pose berpikir sejenak. "Permohonanku adalah semoga tahun depan kalian tidak sempat membuatku ingin mengutuk kalian satu persatu menjadi batu karena lupa akan hari ulang tahunku," candaku yang malah dianggap serius oleh si pirang.

"Kami tidak lupa hari ulang tahunmu-ssu! Hanya Ahominecchi seorang yang lupa!" protesnya dan kembali mendapat hadiah jitakan gratis oleh pemuda navy di sebelahnya.

Acara aneh bin ajaib itu kemudian dilanjutkan dengan memotong kue dan membaginya. Tak lupa dengan segala macam kehebohan yang sudah menjadi _trademark_ jikalau orang-orang kurang waras ini bertemu. Seperti Kise dan Momoi yang saling mencoleti wajah masing-masing dengan krim _cake _dan bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Aomine—benar-benar lupa umur mereka. Sementara itu, sisanya hanya berbincang satu sama lain.

Pengecualian untukku yang saat ini hanya menatap mereka dengan senyum tipis.

"Meskipun aku tidak menyangka akan setuju dengan hal kekanakan macam ini, tapi, ini hadiah dariku-nanodayo." Pemuda bersurai zamrud yang entah-sejak-kapan-ada-dihadapanku itu, kini menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil bening. Isinya adalah jam tangan silver dengan manik-manik berlian sebagai penghiasnya. Aku menyambut sodoran itu lalu menggumamkan kalimat terima kasih.

"Ara, ara~ Tapi, aku yang memilih dan menemani Shin-chan membelinya," sambung Takao yang berada di sebelahnya dan sukses mendapat rentetan kalimat tidak terima dari Midorima. Aku tergelak sebentar. "_Hai'~ Arigatou mo, _Takao-kun."

"_Nee~ _Kalau hadiahku dan Muro-chin adalah _cake_-nya saja, yah." Murasakibara menepuk kepalaku pelan dan ditambah Himuro yang masih setia dengan senyum manisnya. Lalu Kise dan Momoi turut menghampiri setelah puas melihat Aomine yang wajahnya kini dipenuh dengan krim dan mulutnya yang senantiasa berkomat-kamit menyebutkan sumpah serapah pada duo pembuat masalah ini.

"Gaun itu hadiahku dan Dai-chan, oke~?"

"Kalau begitu, heelsnya dariku-ssu!"

Dan detik selanjutnya, bibirku mengulas senyum tipis dan gesturku perlahan membungkuk. Membuat berpasang mata yang sempat ribut sebentar memamerkan hadiah masing-masing jadi menatapku dalam diam.

"Terima kasih, _minna. _Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Terima kasih karena sampai hari ini—hari yang mengingatkan pertama kali aku dilahirkan—dan dari saat pertama kali kita bertemu, kalian semua masih mau terus bersama denganku. Aku sangat senang. Sampai rasanya ingin menangis saja," ujarku pelan dan diakhiri dengan sebuah bisikan.

Yang mendengarnya malah terdiam kembali, namun dengan seulas senyum mengembang di wajah masing-masing; seolah senyuman itu adalah jawaban paling tepat yang mewakili semua kata yang siap diucapkan.

Sampai akhirnya sebuah tepukan di puncak kepala membuatku mendongak. Memaksa irisku menatap sepasang _scarlet-gold _indah yang bersinar lembut. Tak lupa dengan sebuah senyuman tipis yang terukir sempurna di paras menawannya. Akashi menuntunku pelan untuk kembali berdiri tegap.

"_Nee, _tampaknya hanya aku seorang yang belum memberikan hadiah."

Ah, ya. Sebenarnya, hanya dengan membiarkanku memeluknya lagi hari ini adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah kuperoleh darinya. Namun, tampaknya bukan itu hadiah yang dimaksud olehnya.

"Mungkin ini bisa membantumu untuk benar-benar menangis sekarang." Dan, tampaknya dia mendengar jelas bisikanku tadi.

Akashi merogoh sesuatu dari balik jasnya. Di telapak tangannya yang kini terbuka, ada sebuah kotak kecil yang dihiasi warna merah. Satu tangannya yang bebas membuka kotak tersebut—dan aku spontan membelalakkan mata begitu melihat sebuah cincin berhiaskan _red diamond _indah tertata rapi di sana.

Akashi menampilkan senyum—lagi. Kali ini, senyuman dengan sejuta arti yang sanggup membuat jantungku melompat dari tempatnya.

Dan dengan berpasang-pasang surai sewarna pelangi itu sebagai saksi, bibir tipisnya kemudian bergumam tegas.

"Kau… maukah dengan ini, berjanji untuk terus bersamaku. Menemaniku dalam senang maupun susah. Untuk lebih baik, lebih buruk—lebih susah, lebih mudah."

Ia memberi jeda sebentar lalu meraih sebelah tanganku.

—Aku tercekat dengan tangan yang terbebas menutupi mulut.

"Untuk berada dalam satu ikatan sakral denganku nantinya,

—Untuk memiliki dan mencintai…. Selamanya?"

Oh.

Aku benar-benar menangis dibuatnya.

.

Dan begitulah hari peringatan kelahiranku sekaligus hari paling sempurna dalam hidupku.

.

**End~?**

**.**

**A.N::**

**Yosh, HAHAHA! SIAPA YANG BAKAL JAWAB 'NGGA' ATAS PERTANYAANNYA AKASHI TADI? MAAF BANGET, TAPI LUNE BAKAL JAWAB 'YA' SEKENCANG-KENCANGNYA KALAU PERLU! /kepslokwoi/ Maaf kalau endingnya gajelas begitu, juga gaya penulisan Lune makin hancur dan alurnya yang /memang/ terlalu cepat. Soalnya, kalau mau ngungkapin tiap scene sejelas mungkin, fanfic ini bakal lebih dari 8k+ /ini aja udah 7k+ *pundung*. Oh ya, omake dikit /BANYAK/ ya :'3 Upupupu~/?**

**p.s :: Lune kasih hadiah bagi yang bisa nebak maksud Omake itu /lolololol /disepak**

**[ Omake : Special Aka x OC for Chi-chan. **Sekaligus ucapan dari Lune :'3**]**

**.**

Aku tak pernah menyangka akan berada di gedung ini.

Gedung luar biasa megah dengan _hall_nya yang sekarang menampung nyaris ratusan orang berpakaian formal di dalamnya. Ada tamu-tamu penting, tak lupa media massa yang turut meramaikan. Suasananya yang diiringi dentingan piano di salah satu sudut membuat siapa saja akan terlena.

Aku sendiripun begitu.

Dengan gaun putih panjang yang menyapu lantai serta tiara bertahtahkan berlian senada menyampir indah di surai hitam legam yang kini tertata rapi, aku berdiri tepat di bagian terdepan sembari menatap orang-orang yang sibuk bercengkrama dan mengucapkan 'selamat' bergantian padaku dan pria di sampingku.

Pria dengan manik scarlet-gold yang memakai kemeja putih polos dibalut jas hitam yang dibagian dadanya dihiasi sedikit mawar putih. Pria yang kini paras porselennya menampilkan seringaian tipis dan berstatus sebagai suami resmiku semenjak mengucapkan janji sakral paginya.

Yah, sekarang, namaku bukan lagi 'Akaya Akiko'. Melainkan kini sudah resmi menyandang marga Akashi; Akashi Akiko.

Rasanya aku sama sekali tak bisa menghilangkan senyum yang mengembang di wajahku. Baru saja kemarin aku mendapati hadiah kejutan dari sahabat-sahabatku sekaligus dilamar oleh kekasihku, sekarang aku sudah berdiri di sini; seolah menjadi gadis paling beruntung di muka bumi.

"Wah, tunggu saja, kami pasti menyusul." Suara bernada bariton itu membuatku berbalik dan mendapatkan Aomine Daiki dengan balutan jas hitam berdiri di sana. Salah satu lengannya bertautan dengan milik seorang gadis bermanik magentayang kini surai pink panjangnya digulung ke atas hingga terkesan elegan. Gaun sewarna _padpardscha_ membalut sempurna tubuh rampingnya.

"Itu benar! Pernikahan kami nanti, kalian datang, ya! Aki-chan dan er—Seijuurou-kun!" Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tentu saja kami akan datang, iya'kan Sei-kun?" balasku sembari menyikut pelan pria di sampingku hingga mendapat anggukan darinya.

Selain itu, juga ada Midorima, Kise dan Takao yang kini sedang bercengkrama dengan Murasakibara dan Himuro yang mengurus bagian _wedding cake-_nya.

Dan begitu aku menyapu pandanganku lurus menuju arah pintu masuk yang dipenuhi banyak orang, surai sewarna langit musim panas yang cerah tiba-tiba membuat senyumku mengembang semakin lebar. Sosok yang biasanya memiliki hawa keberadaan sama tipisnya dengan bayangan itu kini malah tertangkap jelas indra penglihatku.

"Tetsuya-kun!" seruku semangat begitu Kuroko sudah berada tidak begitu jauh dariku.

Pria minim ekspresi itu tersenyum kecil lalu membungkuk pelan untuk menyapa sekaligus memberi ucapan selamat. "Selamat atas pernikahannya Akiko-chan, Akashi-kun."

Aku memberengut sedikit, "Hei! Margaku sekarang Akashi juga, loh!" Dan hanya dibalas gumaman kecil. "Aku tahu, kok."

"Oh ya, darimana saja kemarin?"

"Aku dan Kagami ke Seoul."

"Seoul?"

Belum sempat Kuroko menjawab, seorang pria bertubuh sama besarnya dengan Aomine namun dengan rambut gradasi merah-hitam turut datang. "Kagami-kun!"

"Yo, Aki! Wah, kau sudah menikah, eh? Selamat ya."

Aku mengangguk antusias sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Pria itu kemudian bergabung dengan Aomine yang meneriaki namanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku teringat sesuatu. "Tetsuya-kun!" panggilku.

Pria yang tadinya tengah berbincang dengan Akashi itu kini berbalik menghadapku dengan salah satu alis terangkat. "Ya?"

"Hadiahku, mana?"

Kalimat itu sukses membuat pemilik manik aquamarine itu tersenyum tipis lalu merogoh sesuatu dari balik jas putih yang dikenakannya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru tua. Salah satu tangannya membuka kotak itu menampilkan sebuah kalung _silver _indah dengan liontin berbentuk kelopak bunga mekar; spontan membuat mataku berbinar takjub.

"Maaf kalau hanya ini yang dapat aku berikan." Lalu pria itu mendekat dan memakaikan kalung itu ke leherku. Aku menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, kok! Ini kalung paling cantik yang pernah aku pakai," dan aku lalu beralih memeluk erat pria di depanku itu; entah kebiasaan sejak kecil setiap kali bertemu dengannya atau karena terlampau senang. Mungkin keduanya.

Detik selanjutnya, aku sontak melepaskan pelukan itu begitu mendapat deheman dari pria di sampingku.

"Kau ingin menggoda istriku di hari pernikahan kami, Tetsuya?" Seringai kembali terpatri di wajah bak porselen pria itu, sukses membuatku menyikutnya kembali. Hei, memangnya salah aku memeluk sahabatku sendiri?

Seperti biasa, Kuroko hanya menanggapinya dengan ekspresi tenang dan jawaban singkat, "Tentu saja tidak, Akashi-kun."

Akashi terkekeh sebentar, "Oh, ya. Bukankah kau juga akan menyusul, Tetsuya?" Dan kalimat itu sukses membuatku merengut.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan dan tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke arah pintu masuk. Tentu saja aku dan Akashi mengikuti.

Dan dari sana, seorang gadis bersurai coklat panjang yang terkepang longgar serta mengenakan gaun emas yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan lilitan rumit, menyisakan untaian cukup panjang yang melambai anggun bersamaan langkahnya yang semakin mendekat. Sebelah tangannya membawa sebuah bingkisan tak begitu besar dan sebelah tangannya yang terbebas menyambut uluran tangan Kuroko padanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, lalu menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Meskipun terlambat—Selamat ulang tahun, Aki-chan. Aku harap Aki-chan masih mau menerima hadiah ini.

Dan, selamat atas pernikahannya."

.

**Last, review please?^^**


End file.
